Forgotten
by DEANGIRL2015
Summary: Ariana McCall is in an abusive relationship, she lives in New York until he finds out that she is pregnant, then he kicks her out. She goes to live with her brother, Scott, and her mother Melissa. What happens when she meets the pack, does she already know about werewolves? Will she be ok with everything or will she run? Read to find out. Disclaimer: I only own Ariana.
1. Prologue

Hi my name is Ariana McCall, yes you heard right Scott McCall is my brother, well my twin. I'm what you would call the exact opposite of Scott. I wasn't always this way though, if I had stayed with my mom in small town Beacon Hills then I would probably be the same out going girl that I used to be. You see when I decided to move with my dad to the Big Apple I though my life would change, that I would learn more and see new things, and get out of the same boring routine that is my life. Well I guess I did learn new things, like the existence of werewolves, yes you heard me right, werewolves are real, so are a lot of the things that kids have nightmares about. If I had never met him and he wasn't so gosh dang charming I would definitely not be in the situation I am in now. Well now you are probably wondering what exactly that situation is, well when I met Tyler I thought that he was a great guy, he seemed so perfect, he was sweet, caring, and attentive, well a little too attentive. He started out just being a little jealous, which was cute, then he went to angry and rude, he did not want me talking to anyone, male or female. After about six months I found out he was a werewolf. On the full moon he came by, and by this time he was starting to get a bit abusive but nothing major and he kept promising to change, well anyways he came over on the full moon and he was acting strange and I kept trying to figure out what was wrong, he hit me. I was so shocked when he hit me that I just let him do it, he threw me around and...and the things he did, well anyways when I was sure it was over it wasn't. He raped me that night and from then on he just got worse, he kept hitting me and raping me, I didn't know what to do I mean he is a werewolf and a lot stronger than I am. He would always tell me it was my fault, that I caused him to do these things, well after about a year my dad noticed something had changed, big surprise, anyways he thought I was on drugs. He took me and got me tested for drugs, and that was when I found out that I was pregnant with my abusive boyfriend's werewolf baby, by rape. This is where my story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"What the heck were you thinking? Sleeping with that... dirt bag of a boyfriend! I can barely look at you without seeing disgrace and failure! I mean really Ariana Marie what were you thinking! You need to get the HECK out of my house you disgraceful failure of a child!"

"Dad, you don't understand..." I cry.

"What part of it don't I understand! How about the part where my daughter, my sixteen year old daughter, is sleeping with a twenty-one year old man! You do not get to call me dad anymore, you don't get to call me anything, better yet you show me some respect, you call me Mr. McCall. You pack your stuff and get out of my house!"

"B-but where am I going to go, please just let me explain!" I whimper.

"I don't give a crap where you go! Just GET OUT!"

"B-bu..."

"Now before I change my mind about letting you take your stuff."

"Okay." I head to my room and start packing my stuff, I am in tears, I can barely breath, I can not believe he would not let me explain, I thought he loved me, I am his child. First, I grab my phone, charger, and laptop. Then I take everything from my drawers and closet putting them in my set of black suitcases. I then go to the bathroom and get my shampoo, conditioner, body wash, tooth paste and brush, and hair brush throwing them into my black toiletry bag. I take my bags and head to my black Hyundai Elantra.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Um... y-you s-said t-to get o-out." I stutter, suddenly afraid.

"I mean that car in the drive way is no longer yours, you can have your stuff but the car stays!"

"What am I supposed to do then?" I growl out, my fear replaced by anger at the man I once called dad.

"Not my issue, I want your house key." I throw my purple butterfly house key at him and lug my stuff out of the front door, slamming it behind me. I get to the curb and decide to call the only person that I know will help me, my brother.

"H-hey S-Scott, u-um a-are y-you b-busy?"

"Arie, what's wrong, what happened?" My brother blurts, panicked.

"H-he kicked me o-out." I sob.

"Why? Where are you!?" My brother growls.

"I-I will t-tell you b-but, I uh know that this is a lot to ask, b-but I need help and I have no one..." I trail off not knowing how to finish.

"Arie, anything you need, name it!"

"I need money for a plane ticket, I'm coming home Scott. I need to get out of here before he finds out!" I panick, suddenly realizing that it would not be long before he came around, if he found out I was leaving him, well I don't want to know what he would do to me, to my baby.

"Before who finds out, Arie? What kind of trouble are you in?"

"Scott, I promise I will explain everything as soon as I see you, just please help me." I plead.

"Okay, I will send a money gram, and Arie, be careful."

"I will Scotty, thank you so much, I love you!"

(sixteen hours later)

I'm finally here, back in Beacon Hills, California. I head toward the baggage claim to find my luggage, once I do I head out to find Scott and his best friend, Stiles.

"Scott!" I yell running to my brother, whom I haven't seen in ages.

"Arie!" He yells back as he pulls me into a bear hug, I take of whiff of his familiar, comforting scent, the tears well up in my eyes.

"What happened, Arie? You look terrible! Why couldn't you tell me what was wrong over the phone? Why did he kick you out? Wha..." I cut Scott off.

"One question at a time, but first can we please go home, I need a good nights sleep and then I will explain everything, I promise."

"Okay, lets get you home."


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

When I wake the next morning it takes me a few moments to remember where I am. I pull myself out of bed, wincing when I move my waist. Right before I left my, now ex, boyfriend Tyler, the werewolf and father of my unborn baby, got a little hands on and beat me up pretty bad. I am pretty sure he broke at least two ribs, he left claw marks across my left side, and of course bruises everywhere. It looks like I am going to need long sleeves and pants today. I search through my luggage for something appropriate to wear, finally deciding on a loose, long-sleeved, black shirt, jeans, with my long brown hair down, to hide the bruises on my neck. I head to the bathroom to shower, I use my tangerine and mango shampoo, conditioner, and body wash, taking a moment to relish in the familiar calming scent. I finally pull myself out from under hot spray of the shower. I blow dry my hair into its natural, pin straight, formation, it falls down to my lower back. I try to cover the ugly, yellowing, blue bruises, on my neck and face with foundation. I sweep on a light coating of mascara and eyeliner that make my ocean blue orbs pop. I pull on my clothes and decide I am ready to go.

"Come on, Arie, it's just your mom and brother, how hard could this be?" I give myself a pep talk before leaving my room, and heading down the stairs. As I near the bottom I hear Scott talking to, who I assume is Stiles. I turn on my smile, that hides all of my pain, and brace myself to walk into the kitchen. I see mom, Scott, and someone I don't know. My mom, Melissa, gets up and rushes over to hug me.

"What happened?" My mom asks in that voice that only mothers can use, you know that one that makes you want to spill all of your secrets.

"Well, dad, he um kicked me out. I had no where else to go."  
"Why did he kick you out?" She asks, taking my hand and pulling me to the table where Scott and the stranger are sitting. As we sit, Scott gets up, watching me wearily, the stranger stands too.

"We have to get to school, but when I get home I want to know what that butthole did!" Scott yells, almost roaring, I flinch back, suddenly stuck in flash back of Tyler. I notice the stranger put his hand on Scotts shoulder, urging him back.

"Okay..." I whisper, too absorbed in my thoughts. Scott looks ashamed at his outburst, he pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, he just... he ticks me off. Oh, Arie, this is Isaac, he lives with us. Isaac this is Arianna." The stranger, Isaac, gives me a sincere smile, it is so sincere that I give him a genuine one right back.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." Isaac says, holding out his hand.

"You too, well, I-I mean nice to meet you too..." I trail off, looking at the yellow and blue tiles on the floor. We all hear a honk from outside. Scott hugs me once more, kissing the top of my head, as he towers over my small frame. He hugs mom and him and Isaac are out the door. I turn to mom as I sit down at the table with her.

"Lets get some food in you, Arie." Mom says, standing up and heading toward the refridgerator. "What do you want?"

"I-I um I'm not hungery, mom." I stutter, feeling nauseous.

"Then have some tea."

"Okay." I mummble, watching my mom put the kettle on the stove and grab two mugs out of the cabinet above the stove. When the kettle whistles, signalling the water is hot, mom pours it over the tea bags, she adds two tablespoons of honey to my glass, remembering how I like my tea. She sits the mug infront of me as she sits back in her seat.

"Now, tell me what happened."

"Where do you want me to start?"

"How about the beginning."

"Well about two years ago I met this guy. He was perfect. He was sweet, kind, affectionate, he always wanted to be around me, he made me feel amazing about myself. We started dating, he was great, well, for awhile. He started getting more jealous, he wouldn't let me talk to anyone but him, he would get angry at everything I did. I was going to leave him, I tried, but h-he started b-beating me." I break off, tearing falling rapidly down my pale cheeks, mom puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Well one night he came in acting really weird and-and h-he r-raped me. It went on like this for about a year, then finally dad noticed something was different, that I had changed, he assumed I was on drugs. He took me to get tested and um... mom, I'm uhh I..." I burst into uncontrollable tears, letting out all that I've been holding in for days, years even. Mom scoots closer pulling me into her arms, while I sob into her shirt.

"I-I'm pregnant, mom. He raped me and I'm pregnant. D-dad wouldn't listen t-to me, he wouldn't l-let me explain."

"Arie, honey, we need to call the police." I shoot up, knocking my chair over, with a loud bang, making me jump.

"NO! Mom, you have to promise me that you will never, ever, tell anyone. If you do, none of us will be safe. H-he will find us and-and none of us will be safe." I ramble on.

"Arie, you CAN NOT let him get away with this, what he did to you is wrong. What if he does it to someone else and you could have prevented it, what then, Arie?" Mom tries to reason with me, although it is pointless.

"No, he is dangerous, no one can take care of themselves if he finds out. You, Scott, Isaac, even Stiles will be in trouble, I wouldn't be able to protect you guys from him. It is too big of a risk mom. Please just promise me that you won't tell anyone." I plead.

"Okay Arie, I won't say anything, but I want to see the damage."

"Mom, no... trust me you do not want to see."

"Now Ariana Marie." Mom replies firmly.

"Okay," I give in. I lift my sleeves and watch as my mom's eyes widen.

"Arie, I..." I lift my shirt and show her my bruised ribs and bandaged side, where Tyler's claws and cut through my tender flesh.

"Arie your ribs look broken. The cuts look infected. Do you have any others?" Mom asks going into nurse mode.

"I have bruises on my face, neck, and legs but I'm fine, I promise." I state pulling my shirt and sleeves down.

"No, we are going to the hospital, lets go." Mom states grabbing her wallot, keys and jacket.

"Okay." I say, grabbing my black jacket, and heading out the door behind my mom, to her old, beat up, off-white Toyota Corola.

At the hospital I get taken into a room with my mom by my side. A cute, tall, male doctor comes into the room, he is watching my mom.

"Hi, Melissa. How are you?" The cute doctor says staring at my mom with lust in his honey colored eyes. I look over to my mom with a raised eyebrow, she just shrugs.

"Hi, Rob. I'm good. This is my daughter, Ariana." Mom says, diverting the attention to me.

"Hi, Ariana, I'm Dr. Carver, you can call me Rob. What seems to be the issue?"

"I think she may have a few broken ribs and an infection in some lasserations she has on her left side." Mom replies.

"Okay, well lets take a look, shall we." Rob says pulling on gloves. "Just lift your shirt and lie back." I lay back tensing. Rob starts taking off the bandage on my side.

"Well it looks like it could use stitches," he feels on my ribs, causing me to flinch, "It also look like you have a few broken ribs. I will order an X-ray then we will stitch you up." Rob states writing something in my file.

"She's pregnant, she can't get an X-ray."

"Oh, well congratulations, we can do a sonogram." I glance to my mom, terrified.

"O-okay." I mummble wearily.

"It will be fine, Arie." Mom states, gently rubbing my arm.

"That's not what I'm afraid of..." I drift off. What if the baby has claws or fangs. Oh my gosh what if they find out and think I'm a freak. What if...

"We're all set, now lie back and pull up your shirt and pull down the front of your jeans, and relax." Rob states, breaking me out of my what ifs. I lay back and pull up my shirt. I close my eyes and look away from the tiny screen that will soon show my baby.

"Well, it looks like we have a healthy child, well children." Rob states looking toward me with a smile.

"Wait! Children? What are you talking about!?" I squeak out feeling confused.

"You're having twins. Congratulations!" Rob exclaims. I glance toward my mom, she is sitting there shell shocked, her mouth gaping like a fish. I burst out into tears.

"I will just leave you two. It looks like you just have bruised ribs, let me go get a nurse and I will have her stitch you up and you can be on your way. Be sure to set up an appointment with an obstetrition. I will have the nurse bring in some pamplets with options... again congratulations, Melissa I will see you at work." Rob state as he walks out of the room. I look to mom and she is still looking at the small screen that is now black.

"Mom..."

"We will talk when we get home, Arie." She states.

"Okay..." I get stitched up and in no time we are heading home. When we get home there is a beat up, old, blue jeep sitting in the driveway.

"Stiles is here. Do you want me to have him leave?" Mom ask, wearliy, glancing over at me.

"No, mom, it's fine. I haven't talked to him since we were little." I state getting out of the car, wincing as I do.

"Okay, be ready for questions out the butt." Mom says with a small laugh. I take in a deep breath to ready myself for the onslaugh of questions and stares. I open the front door, putting on a false smile. I hear videogames and cursing coming from the living room. I giggle as I walk into the living room.

"What are y'all playing?" I asking glancing at the screen.

"Call of Duty Zombies." Stiles states not looking away from the T.V.

"Fun..." I state leaving the room. I head up the stairs to my new bedroom. I need a nap.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

I wake up a few hours later, it's dark outside, and it's a full moon. I hate full moons, Tyler always reacted badly to them, therefore hurting me. Lets just say full moons terrify me. I slowly get out of bed, almost expecting to see Tyler standing there, with that sadistic smile on his face. When I realize I'm back in Beacon Hills, across the country from him, I relax a little. I pull on a pair of sweats and an oversized UCLA sweatshirt. I head downstairs for some much needed food. I can't even remember the last time I had eaten, it had been at least two days ago. I tip-toe as quietly as possible past the bedroom doors in the hallway. As I get the last one it opens as I am walking past, I yelp in surprise.

"Hey, sorry, it's just me, Isaac." Isaac states.

"Sorry, you scared me. I thought everyone was sleeping." I state, my hands going over my growing bump. Isaac's eyes flash to my hands and then back to my face.

"I don't get that much sleep." Isaac states, his eyes showing something that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Want to join me for a snack?" I ask.

"Sure." Isaac replies with a smile. He follows me down the stairs and into the kitchen. I flip on the lights as I pass going straight for the refridgerator. I glance at the clock realizing it is only 9 P.M.

"Hey, where's Scott, he can't be sleeping it's only nine?" I ask glancing toward Isaac.

"Oh, he's probably dealing with the new bet-babies." Isaac corrects, looking flustered. I narrow my eyes at him.

"What babies?" I ask suspiciously.

"Puppies. He works at a vets office, they had a dog have puppies." Isaac states, covering.

"OOhh I love puppies! Do you?" I ask.

"Uh.. yeah.. I uh do." Isaac replies scratching his neck.

"Well, what do you want to eat?" I ask, changing the subject.

"I don't care, I'm not picky. Whatever you are having is fine." Isaac replies.

"Well, I feel like a bacon cheeseburger with onion rings and a chocolate shake. Want to join me?"

"Sure, let me just grab my shoes." Isaac states, starting for the stairs. I follow him up the stairs to get my shoes. I throw on a pair of black Uggs, check my hair, and grab my wallot. I head down the stairs to see Isaac waiting at the door.

"Ready?" Isaac asks.

"Yeah, lets go!" I reply. We head out to his car, once in we sit in a comfortable silence until we get to the Beacon Hills Grill. When we get inside I head straight to a back booth in the corner, facing the door and out towards the rest of the grill. I don't like not being able to see everyone at all times.

"So...how long did you live in New York?" Isaac asks, looking up from the menu he recently grabbed.

"Um... about two years. How long have you lived in Beacon Hills?" I ask looking down at the menu.

"I have lived here my entire life. Actually we used to be in the same class." Isaac replies with a small grin. My eyebrows crinkle as I try to remember him.

"Oh wow really? I don't remember you, I'm sorry." I state, I feel a little bad about not knowing him.

"Oh, it's fine. We hung out with different people. You hung out with Jackson and Lydia and I...uh didn't really have any friends." He states looking down, not making eye contact.

"Oh, gosh, I am so sorry!" I reply.

"Don't worry about that it has changed since then." Isaac says with a small smile, his twinkling, ocean blue orbs meeting my own. I blush and look down.

"Right, well, I'm going to have the bacon cheeseburger. What are you going to have?" I ask glancing up at Isaac from the menu I have taken to hide my blush.

"I think I will have the same..." Isaac drifts off as the waitress comes over.

"What can I get y'all?" The waitress, whose name tag reads Betsy, asks snapping her gum.

"Two bacon cheeseburgers, two orders of onion rings, and two chocolate milkshakes." Isaac orders glancing over at me. I smile.

"Alright, coming right up." Betsy replies, heading to the kitchen.

"So... what brings you back to Beacon Hills?" Isaac asks, focusing those charming blue eyes on me. Isaac is good looking, he has a chisled jaw that looks as though it was carved from stone, those piercing ocean blue eyes, curly brownish blond hair, and he is tall and seems really fit, if the way his sweater stretches over his chest is any indication. Over all he is hot!

"Ummm... just some uh... trouble... I got myself into, nothing big." I mummble, not willing to share in secrets with this sexy stranger.

"Ahh, sorry I pried." Isaac replies looking sheepishly at me. I smile.

"No biggie. So how come you are living with my mom and brother, instead of with your family?" I ask, I study his face and watch as his eyes widen and his jaw tightens.

"Well, my mom died, from cancer, when I was nine, so I was raised by my father. My big brother went into the military as soon as he turned eighteen, where he died in combat. My... uh... father, he was well, he was never the nicest if ya catch my drift and he died a couple of months ago." Isaac replies, looking down. I immediately regret asking and pity him. I definitely got what he meant about his father, although I am surprised he is so open with me, a complete stranger.

"I am so sorry, that is terrible. So what hobbies do you have?" I ask changing the subject.

"I play lacrosse, I also help out a little bit at the vet's office that Scott works at. What about you?" Isaac asks, studying me.

"Well, I like to draw. Kind of lame, I am definitely no good at it. I like reading, also lame. I used to play sports, but I haven't in forever." I reply, looking at the pale yellow table top. The waitress from earlier brings our food to the table, interrupting the silence. I send up a silent thank you as I look down at my food. I am starving, my stomache starts rumbling. Isaac laughs.

"Well it looks like someone was hungery." Isaac jokes, making me laugh.

"Yeah, I didn't realize how hungery I am until just now." I laugh, picking up an onion ring. After a couple hours of joking, laughing, talking, and eating we decide to head back, I go to pay but Isaac insists on paying. After we leave the grill and get home we both go straight up to bed. After I change I lie in bed thinking about the day. It started out terrible, I mean I'm sixteen I don't need a baby let alone two. I am still not sure what I am going to do, but I am sure that no matter what I choose my amazing mother, and brother, will help me. Speaking of brother, where is Scott I haven't seen him since earlier. Oh well. I had a lot of fun with Isaac I am surprised by how easy it was to talk to him. I haven't been able to talk to someone like that in ages. I think that he knows, about the abuse, it seems as though we may have similar fears. I hope that Scott is home tomorrow, I want to catch up with him. With that final thought, I drift into a nightmare filled sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The next morning I wake up and go take a shower. I feel really nauseous this morning. I hope it passes. I get changed into some dark, blue, ripped up jeans, and a black UCLA sweater. I throw my hair up in a messy bun, I don't feel like doing anything with it. I didn't sleep well, from the nightmares to morning sickness, I am tired. I put on some foundation and call it good. I head down the stairs to find my mom, Isaac, Scott, and Stiles in the kitchen. It's Saturday so Scott, Isaac, and Stiles don't have school today.

"Hey, Arie, how'd ya sleep?" Scott asks, peeking his head up out of fridge. I giggle.

"Fine, how about you?" I ask, lying.

"You're lying, and I slept fine." Scott says, shoveling a doughnut into his mouth. I gape at him, how in the world did he know I was lying.

"Arie, are you hungry, I can make you something before I leave for work." Mom asks, standing up, I notice her light blue scrubbs. The thought of food makes me want to vomit.

"Uh.. no thanks. I'm uh not really hungry." I reply. She stands up, grabbing her purse.

"Alright. Well you guys have fun today, doing whatever it is you guys do. Arie, if ya need anything I'm sure one of these knuckle heads will help you. Love you guys, I gotta get going." Mom says, walking over pulling me into a hug. "Make sure you eat something today." Mom whispers, pulling back from our hug.

"I will." I reply. Mom grabs her keys and head out the door to work. I glance around and find all of the guys staring at me.

"So... how'd ya really sleep?" Scott asks, with a mouth full.

"Mmmhhh I-uh didn't really sleep all that much." I reply, heading over to the coffee pot. I am a caffine-a-holic, I have to have my coffee in the mornings. I pour myself a big glass, straight black, and sit at the table tucking my legs up under me.

"So why didn't you sleep?" Stiles pries.

"I don't know, just couldn't, now can we get off of my sleeping patterns please!" I snap. Stiles looks down, Scott frowns, and Isaac smirks. The last reaction leaves me a bit confused.

"Sorry." Stiles mummbles.

"It's fine. Anyways, what are you guys doing today?" I ask taking a small sip of my scalding coffee.

"We are having a pack meeting." Stiles blurts, eyes widening. I stare at him, waiting for an explanation. He couldn't be talking about a werewolf pack meeting. He just couldn't.

"A what?" I ask, wearily.

"A track team meeting... we call ourselves a pack." Scott says, glaring at Stiles. Stiles shruggs.

"Oh, well I'm sure that will be fun..." I trail off, not knowing what to say, but relieved that it wasn't a pack meeting.

"Well, I was thinking that I would just skip it. We can hangout today. I haven't got to talk to you since you've been back." Scott says.

"Oh, no you don't have to do that, I will be here tomorrow." I reply.

"I want to. Stiles was just getting ready to leave, him and Isaac are going to the meeting." Scott says, looking toward Stiles and then toward Isaac. They both nod, and stand up getting ready to leave.

"See ya laters Arie." Stiles says, walking towards the door.

"See ya, Stiles. Bye Isaac." I state.

"See ya." Isaac replies. They both walk out the back door, I see Isaac smack Stiles on the back of the head. I giggle. Scott stares at me.

"Staring isn't nice, ya know." I mummble looking to my coffee.

"Neither is lying." Scott states, "Now tell me what has been going on."

"Well um... dad kicked me out." I reply, not ready to hash into what has been going on.

"Yes I know. Why'd he do it?" Scott asks, staring at me with his chocolate brown eyes. You see Scott and I are polar opposites when it comes to looks, basically everything. I have medium brown hair, Scott has dark brown, nearly black, hair. I have blue eyes Scott has brown eyes. I am pale Scott is tan. I am short Scott is tall. He looks like our mom and I look like our father.

"Well, I met this guy, he was nice at first but it didn't stay that way. He became abusive. He uh... did other things as well... Anyway we were together for about a year and a half, dad starting noticing I had changed, big surprise. Anyway he thought that I was on drugs, he got me tested and instead found out I was pregnant. He got mad and kicked me out." I rush, trying to get it over with. I don't want to go into to much detail. I just want to forget.

"Arie, I uh... I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell anyone? I could have helped." Scott asks, pulling me into a hug.

"I was scared., heck, I still am. He's dangerous. I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt because of me, and I know that he would hurt you guys. He is evil." I state tears welling up.

"I can protect myself. Why is he dangerous?" Scott says, I falter. I can't tell Scott. He wouldn't believe me.

"H-he just is." I state.

"Is it because he is a werewolf?" Scott asks, staring straight at me. I gape, Scott must have said something similar to werewolf, there is no way he could know about them. No way.

"Wh-what n-no. Werewovles aren't real." I stutter.

"Arie, you and I both know that they are. I can smell werewolf all over you." Scott states.

"H-how?" I stutter. How could Scott know? Is he one?

"I am a werewolf. I have been for a couple of years." Scott replied.

"H-how?" I stutter, backing away from him with wide eyes.

"Arie, you don't have to be scared. I would never hurt you. I got turned by a rouge alpha looking for a pack. Isaac, is one also. There are a few others in the pack. I am the Alpha of our pack." Scott states. I reel, trying to figure out what in the world is going on. I mean how could Scott be a werewolf. And Isaac, he was so sweet, how could he be one. Every werewolf I have ever met has been evil, rude, and terrible.

"I need sometime to process." I reply, standing up and running up the stairs slamming my door on my way.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

I have now been in Beacon Hills for six months. I came to terms with Scott being a werewolf, there is no way he would ever hurt me. The first few weeks after I found out were rough, but now we are closer than ever. Isaac and I have gotten closer, not in the I want to date you way, but in the best friend way. We have so much in common. He was abused by his father, his father used to lock him in a freezer and would beat him, it went on from the time his mother died to the time that his father died, which was by the Kanima, a lizard like beast that is a werewolf that could not come to terms with some issue in their life and until it was resolved they were this beast. The Kanima turned out to be Jackson, a friend of mine. He was always kind of mean, he's your average jock. Him and Lydia are together, have been for years. Lydia is your average rich girl, although she is super smart, her and I have been friends since kindergarden. The rest of the pack consists of Boyd, Erica, and Derek. I really like Derek, he is cute, with his jet black hair, green eyes and chisled jaw. He is kind of a bad boy, but he is really sweet. He looks out for me and my unborn babies. Turns out he actually knows Tyler, my ex. He met him in New York when he was passing through, he didn't like him. Now he dispises him, after what he did. Yes, Derek knows all about what happened, I told him. I am about seven and a half months pregnant now. I am having a girl and a boy, turns out with werewolves, twins are more common, plus I'm a twin. I am really nervous about the birth, and how I'm going to support myself and the babies. I know that my family and new found friends will be there for me though, so that makes it a little easier for me. I started working at the vet's office with Scott. Dr. Deaton is really nice. He knows all about the supernatural and has helped me quite a bit through this pregnancy. Well anyways, Derek is picking me up for an appointment so I better get dressed. I throw on a short sleeved, pastel purple, maternity top that shows off my huge baby bump, with some stretchy black tights. I grab my purple flip flops and braid my hair to the side and decide I am good to go. I wobble down the stairs and to the kitchen where Scott, Stiles, and Isaac are sitting. I head straight to the fridge, I am always hungry lately.

"Hey, what time is your appointment?" Scott asks, glancing up from his cereal.

"It is at ten." I reply, grabbing powdered doughnuts and chocolate and caramel syrup out of the fridge. I grab a bowl and mix the doughnuts and syrups together. I grab a spoon and plop down in front of the guys at the table. They stare at me with disgust written on their faces. I smile and stuff my face.

"That is nasty! I want to try!" Stiles exclaims, reaching for my spoon. I bat his hand away with a glare.

"Alright, got it, don't touch mama wolf's food!" Stiles exclaims. I glare at him as I take his Pepsi. He glares at me while I just smirk.

"So is Derrrrek McCutie taking you?" Stiles asks. I glare.

"Yes, yes he is, not that it is any of your business, Stiles." I retort.

"So when are you guys finally going to get over it and just get together. I mean obviously he likes you and I'm pretty sure, with the way you blush anytime he is around, that you like him too, I mean what's stopping you guys from getting together?" Stiles asks, stealing a doughnut out of my bowl.

"Shut up, Stiles." I glare, blushing.

"Ahhhh you like him!" Scott, Stiles, and Isaac exclaim at the same time. I blush looking down at my bowl full of doughnuts and syrup.

"Shut up all of you! We are just friends, heck, I am pregnant with some else's babies. It would never work. Not that I'm saying that I want to date him, just that realistically it would never work..." I trail off slightly flustered.

"You never know, I'm sure that it would work, plus I don't think he minds that you are pregnant." Scott says.

"Enough about it! Now are you guys still having the pack meeting tonight?" I ask, getting the topic off of me and my romantic life, not that I have one anymore.

"Fine! Yes we are having the pack meeting tonight." Scott replies. We hear two knocks at the door and then see Derek coming on in. He plops down in the chair next to me, glancing at what I'm eating, crinkling his nose. Pfft I will eat what I want.

"That looks nasty. That is not good for the babies." Derek states glancing at me with his piercing green eyes.

"Pfft, it'll be fine." I reply looking down at my bowl, not feeling very hungry anymore.

"No, you should eat healthier, it is not good for the babies to eat all of these junky foods." Derek states.

"Okay, Mr. I-know-more-about-babies-than-the-one-carrying-them." I retorts slightly irritated. That is one thing that has been terrible through this pregnancy, I have been really irritable and easily aggitated. I don't know if it's a werewolf thing or just hormones, probably just the latter.

"Couple disputes. Gotta love 'em." Stiles laughs, along with Scott and Isaac. Derek and I both glare at them, they immediately stop laughing. They all stand up, Scott walking around the table and kissing my head.

"Alright we gotta get to school. Have fun at the appointment." Scott states, grabbing his bag and jacket.

"Yeah, because being poked and prodded is so much fun." I reply, sarcastically.

"See ya!" Stiles yells walking out the back door with the others following. Once they are gone I stand up and scrape the rest of my food into the trash and put my bowl in the sink.

"So... what time is your appointment?" Derek asks, standing up from the table.

"Ten." I reply, looking at him.

"We still got awhile, what do you want to do?" Derek asks.

"Umm I don't know." I reply, walking, well waddling, toward the living room. I plop down on the couch, kicking off my flip flops. Derek follows me and sits beside me.

"So today is your sonogram, are you excited?" Derek asks, with his killer smile that not very many people get to see. Derek is kind of a grump.

"I guess so. I am just ready for these nine months to be up, I am always tired and sore. Plus I look like a whale." I reply with a small laugh. Derek laughs, turning towards me on the couch.

"You don't look like a whale, you look beautiful." Derek states, with that sexy smirk of his.

"Thanks." I reply, blushing.

"Have you thought anymore about names?" Derek asks.

"No, I honestly have no idea. I am so indisive, I could never even name my pets." I laugh, Derek laughs too.

"Well, you're going to have to decide soon, you're almost to term. It's common for people carrying twins to go into labor early, too. Werewolf babies also don't take as long to cook." Derek states. I am internally freaking out, I knew that the risk of having preemies was high, Deaton even told me so. But hearing it from Derek and being almost eight months, just terrifies me. Derek noticing my distress throws a large arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side.

"I'm not ready to have the babies. Nothing is done, I don't have their names picked out, or their nursery set up. Oh my gosh, what am I going to do! I am not ready to be a mother yet. I don't know the first thing about babies. I..." Derek cuts my rant off.

"I am sure you will be a great mother. As for the names, just pick some that you like. The nursery can be finished anytime, I can help you with it. Just calm down, you have people that will help you through this." Derek says, pulling me closer. I take a whiff of his now familiar scent and relax. I don't know what it is about him, but when I'm with him I just feel safe, like nothing can hurt me. I think I may be falling in love with this handsome werewolf.

"Thanks, Derek." I reply, snuggling closer to him.

"No problem, Arie. Now we should get going. Wouldn't want to be late to your poking and prodding session." Derek laughs, standing up from the couch. He puts out a hand and helps me up off of the couch. I am getting so big that standing up from anywhere is becoming an issue.

"Yeah, I guess we should."

(six hours later)

"So how was your appointment?" Scott asks.

"It was good, the babies are fine and everything is going as planned." I reply sitting next to him on the couch.

"That's great. We have a pack meeting tonight, so you going to be okay here by yourself? You could come with." Scott says, looking over at me. I roll my eyes.

"I will be fine! I am probably just going to watch some T.V., eat some ice cream, and go to bed early. I haven't been sleeping well, I just have a bad feeling, like something bad is going to happen. I am probably just being paranoid though." I reply.

"Well, if you need anything call me." Scott says, standing up from the couch.

"I will, you shouldn't worry so much. It will give you gray hair." Scott ruffles my hair and kisses me on the head. He grabs his jacket and heads out the door. Well it looks like I got the house to myself tonight. I think I will watch Hart of Dixie, but first I need a shower. I head up the stairs to my room. I got moved into the room that has another room adjacent to it, connected by a bathroom. Mom thought it would be best for me to have the two rooms right there together. After I finish my shower I throw on some short-shorts and a black tank top that is tight and conforming on my stomach. I look in the mirror, running my hands over my ever growing baby bump, one of the babies start kicking. I smile. I head down the stairs to the living room. I stop in the kitchen for some rockie road and then I plop myself on the couch and start watching Hart of Dixie, I slowly drift off to sleep.

About two hours later I wake up. I am not sure what woke me, but something just doesn't feel right. I push myself off of the couch and notice that the front door isn't all of the way shut. I walk over and close it, locking it. I turn around and head into the kitchen. As I am looking in the fridge I hear a noise. It was very quiet, but it sounded like a board squeeking from overhead. It's probably just Scott or Isaac. I go back to looking in the fridge, I hear a beep and realize it's my phone that is in the living room. I walk back to the living room and grab my phone. I open it up to see a text from Scott.

"Hey, running late, not sure when Isaac and I will be home. Hope everything is going well, if you need anything call. Love ya." I glance up at the ceiling, freezing in terror. Who could it be? What if he found me? If Scott is playing a joke I am going to kill him! I hear foot steps right overhead, in what would be my room, I start freaking out. I open my phone up and dial Scott's number. After a couple of rings he picks up. I freeze.

"Hey, Arie, is everything all right?" Scott asks. I am freaking out completely by now. If Scott isn't upstairs and Isaac is with him, and mom is still at work then who is upstairs. Maybe I should just get out of here.

"Arie, you there?" Scott asks, a tinge of worry in his voice.

"Scott, are you playing around? If so I don't find it very funny." I whisper.

"What are you talking about, Arie? What's going on?" Scott asks, worry very evident in his voice.

"Are you not upstairs?" I ask, dreading his answer.

"Arie, I'm still at Derek's. What's going on?" Scott asks, panicking. I start breathing really heavy. You know that hot feeling that you get all through out your body when your are terrified, well I have that feeling.

"S-Scott, I think some-someones in the h-house..." I stutter.

"Arie, I'm on my way! Get out of the house, now!" Scott shouts through the phone. I freeze hearing louder foot steps. I turn and run toward the front door, dropping my phone. As I reach the door, I fumble with the stupid dead bolt. Right as I get it open someone slams it shut from behind me. I freeze, terrified for my life, and the lives of my unborn children. I slowly turn around to see the person I hoped I would never see again. I scream, then everything goes black.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

I slowly come around. The first thing that I notice is the pounding in my head, the next thing I notice is the throbbing in my stomach. I am beyond terrified, why would Tyler find me after all of this time? What is he going to do to me? Oh gosh what about my babies?

"Glad to see you are wake." Tyler sneers. I look up to see him towering over me. I put my hands over my stomach, Tyler follows my gaze.

"Oh yes, the child. Whose is it, Ariana? Did you cheat on me? Is it that Derek Hale's baby? I bet it is I see the way that you look at him. It makes me so mad!" He shouts at me, slapping me across the face, snapping my head to the side and making my lip bleed and my cheek throb.

"T-Tyler, h-how di-did you f-find me?" I stutter, tears running down my face.

"It wasn't hard, you stupid girl. I just found out where you used to live and came here. I can't believe you left me. I thought you loved me, but I guess I was wrong wasn't I?" Tyler growls. He grips my arms and pulls me up off of the floor. I finally realize that we are not in my living room anymore, but in some abandoned house. I am terrified. What if Scott doesn't find me? What if Tyler hurts Scott or one of the others? No, I couldn't live with myself if something like that happened.

"Now, why did you leave me?" Tyler spits with fury. I cringe away from him, but it's no use he has a hard hold on me. I can feel his claws digging into my skin, causing warm blood to trickle down my arm and drip onto the dirty floor beneath me.

"I-I h-had to. M-my dad h-he kicked me out wh-when he f-found out I-I was preg-pregnant." Tyler slaps me across the face finally letting go of my arms. I fall to the floor, throwing my hands over my stomach to protect my babies. He jerks me up again and smacks me over and over again. The pain in my cheek is only dulled by the sudden, excruciating pain I feel in my abdomen. Finally he stops smacking me. He slams me into the wall with a bang, the force denting the wall. He paws at my clothes. I am shrieking at this point trying to push him off of me but he is too strong, I can't protect myself or my babies. He rips my shirt off and gets ready to start on my pants, when he freezes. Suddenly he whirls around only to be met by a ticked off, red in the face, Derek Hale. Scott is standing next to him looking toward me. I fall to the floor holding my stomach.

Derek grabs Tyler by the throat, and tosses him, as if he were as light as a feather, into the wall across the room. He goes after him. I hear yelling and things breaking, I clutch my hands over my ears, when I feel someone next me. I scream curling in on myself.

"Arie, it's okay, you're okay. It's just me, Stiles." Stiles murmers, putting a hand on my shoulder that I shrug off. I can't have anyone touching me. That was too close. Only now do I realize that the noise has stopped. Everything is silent. Stiles runs out to, what I assume was his jeep, and comes back in with a blanket. He wraps it around my shoulders.

"Are you hurt, Arie? Are the babies okay?" Stiles asks. I can't answer, I am in too much pain. It feels as though my insides are being ripped apart. I whimper in pain. Scott comes rushing over to me.

"Arie, answer us! Are you okay?" Scott says soothingly.

"N-no, I-I'm in a lot of pain. I-I think something is wrong with the babies." I stutter, crying out in pain. Derek rushes over, pulling me into his arms. I whimper in pain at the sudden movement.

"Lets get you to the hospital, Arie." Derek says, pulling me to my feet. I gasp as I feel like I peed my pants. Stiles is staring and Scott is freaking out.

"Dude! You're water just broke! Crap what are we going to do!?" Stiles exclaims. Derek glares at him.

"Calm down. Everything will be fine. Lets get you to the car." Derek says pulling me along, I freeze as I get this excruciating, clenching-like pain in my lower stomach. I know enough to know that I am having contractions. Derek picks me up and rushes out to his car, a brand new, black Dodge Charger. He puts me in the back seat and climbs in behind me. He gives his keys to Stiles.

"How are ya doing, babe?" Derek asks pushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"I'm scared. It's too soon." I cry. Derek just pulls me closer, kissing the top of my head.

"It'll be okay. Just relax." Derek coos. Finally we arrive at the hospital and I am ushered into a room. I am in tremendous pain.

"We are going to go find mom and call the others and let them know we found you and where we are. Are you going to be okay in here Arie?" Scott asks.

"I'll be fine." I reply.

"Okay, we will be back as soon as possible. I love you, Arie. I am glad you are safe and I can't wait to meet my niece and nephew." Scott says dropping a kiss on my forehead before he leaves. Derek sits down beside me.

"How's the pain? Are you sure you don't want the epidural? I'm sure I could get a nurse to come and do it." Derek rambles, holding my hand. I gasp as I feel another contraction, I squeeze Derek's hand so hard that he winces.

"I-I'm not ready. The babies aren't ready. D-Derek what if they aren't big enough?" I cry. Derek grips my hand tighter.

"Do you remember what I said about werewolf babies. About how they don't need as long to cook. Arie, everything will be fine. The babies will be fine, you will be fine. I will be here for you every step of the way, I promise." Derek states, planting a kiss on my lips. I freeze. He kissed me! Oh gosh, does that mean that he likes me too?

"Arie, thank gosh you are okay! I was so worried." My mom rushes to my side.

"I'm okay, mom. But it looks like the babies are coming sooner. My water has already broken. The doctor said that it would be soon." I gasp, feeling another excruciating contraction. The doctor walks in and tells me that it is time. I will meet my babies soon.

After about an hour of pushing, pain, and tears I finally got to meet my precious babies. My little boy was born first, he had a head full of dark hair, and a set of lungs that Rhianna would be jealous of. Next my baby girl was born. She also had a head full of hair, but she wasn't as loud as her brother. Derek stayed with me through out the whole thing, I am pretty sure I broke his hand, but perks of being a werewolf, he heals fast. The doctor handed me my babies.

"They are gorgeous." My mom coos, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, they are..." I trail off looking at my precious babies. I glance up at Derek to see his piercing green eyes focused on me. I give him a small smile.

"You did great." Derek states, leaning down and kissing my forehead. He peaks at the two bundles of joy that are resting in either arm.

"They look like you." Derek says with a huge smile on his handsome face.

"You want to hold them?" Derek's eyes widen.

"I-I uhhh I-I their so small. I-I don't want to hurt them..." He trails off, staring intently at my baby girl. I giggle and hand her over to him. My mom helps him figure out how to put his arms. Let me tell you seeing Derek holding a baby, it's just the most beautiful sight, my tiny baby girl in his huge arms. The smile on his face says it all. I smile, looking down at my precious, sleeping baby boy. The door bursts open and Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Lydia, and Jackson burst in through the door. Scott rushes over to me, looking at the little blue bundle in my arms. He coos.

"I want to hold him!" Scott exclaims. I giggle and hand the baby over to him, making sure that he supports his head. Isaac walks over to me and drops a kiss on my forehead.

"You did great, love. They are goregous." I glance over at Scott who is standing with Stiles and Jackson. They are all cooing over the baby, which I must say is a funny sight. I mean three jocks, cooing to a baby, that's pretty funny. Lydia is standing by Derek holding my baby girl's hand. It is just such a beautiful sight, my family, biological and adopted, all in one room, cooing over my newborn babies.

"What are you naming them, Arie?" Lydia asks walking over to my bedside, giving me a hug.

"I am thinking, Nadia Grace, and Aidan Bryce." I state. Lydia grins.

"Aww, you gave Nadia my middle name!" Lydia exclaims, throwing her arms around me. She rushes over to Derek.

"My turn, no hogging the baby." Derek grins and hands Nadia to Lydia. Lydia grins and goes over to where the others are. Jackson wraps his arms around her waist peering over at Nadia.

"They are precious, seems like they already have everyone wrapped around their teeny, tiny fingers." Derek laughs watching Stiles and Scott argue over who gets to hold Aidan. My mom rushes over and steals the baby from the both of them. They start pouting. Derek and I both burst out laughing at their antics. I look up at him and he leans down and plants a soft kiss on my lips.


	8. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

It has been six years since my beautiful babies were born. Aidan is hyper and wild, he is so much like Stiles and Scott it is just crazy. Nadia is quiet. She reminds me of Isaac but she is definitely a fashionista. I blame Lydia and Jackson, who spoil the crud out of the kids. Lydia and Jackson got married last fall, they have a baby on the way. Isaac met a girl about a two years ago, they are engaged. I am so happy for him, he deserves to have someone love him the way that she does. Stiles, is well Stiles. He is still super hyper even being a twenty-three year old. He met a nice girl named Alex. They got married a year ago. She just had her first child, she is adorable. Scott met a girl named Allison. They got married the first year of college. I kind of laughed at that because, well, it's Scott. He is really immature. They have three beautiful children. As for me, Derek and I got married about three years ago. We had a beautiful cerimony. We got married at the Beacon Hills preserve under an arc of red roses, and lillies. Nadia was the flower girl and Aidan was the ring bearer. Lydia was my maid of honour, I picked out a black, knee lenght, strapless dress, for my bridesmaids, which included Erica, a werewolf in the pack, Allison, and Lydia, of course. Scott was Derek's best man, Stiles and Isaac we his grooms men. Derek looked stunning, his tux stretched perfectly across his chisled, ripped chest. The red rose pinned to his tux complemented his bright green eyes, making them pop. But it was the smile that got me. His beautiful smile, so wide, and loving, it made his eyes twinkle. That day was the best day of my life. I married the man of my dream, and the love of my life. Shortly after that, he adopted Nadia and Aidan. They love him and he loves those children like no other.

"Mommy, Aidan is chasing me with a worm! Make him stop!" Nadia cries, running into our beautiful, victorian house that sits in the middle of the Beacon Hills Preserves, which Derek owns. She jumps up onto the couch next to me and nuzzles her head into my side.

"Aidan! Put that worm down now! How many times have I told you not to chase your sister with bugs, worms, or anything else!" Aidan screeches to a halt and looks at me with his big, brown, puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry, mommy. You have told me lots of times not too." Aidan whimpers looking at his tiny, little feet. Derek walk in throwing Aidan over his shoulder and walks over the couch and tosses him next to Nadia, making him giggle. Derek snuggles down into the couch beside me. He throws his arm around me and puts his other hand on my ever growing stomach, as he leans down and kisses my head.

"I love you, Arie." Derek says, his voice full of love and sincerity.

"I love you too, Der." I state pulling our beautiful children closer to me.

"We love you, mommy and daddy!" Nadia and Aidan shout, simutaneously.

The end.


End file.
